Les espoirs brisés d'une héroine tombée
by Lusaphira
Summary: Perdue au milieu de la guerre menée par les différentes factions pour le contrôle de New Vegas, May Johnson cherche à tirer son épingle du jeu. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, elle finira par se brûler, car la Légion ne tolère pas la trahison. Son échec et sa défaite seront lourdes de conséquences, tant pour elle que pour le Mojave.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS sur Fallout New Vegas.

Perdue au milieu de la guerre menée par les différentes factions pour le contrôle de New Vegas, May Johnson cherche à tirer son épingle du jeu. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, elle finira par se brûler, car la Légion ne tolère pas la trahison. Son échec et sa défaite seront lourdes de conséquences, tant pour elle que pour le Mojave.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Fallout New Vegas ne m'appartient pas, seule May Johnson est à moi.

* * *

**Les espoirs brisés d'une héroïne tombée**

Les Terres Désolées du Mojave étaient un des endroits ou tout était possible.

Toutes les opportunités s'offraient à ceux qui savaient les saisir et tirer leur épingle du jeu, ils pouvaient même avoir le plus extraordinaire des destins, même si beaucoup de personnes mourraient seules, sans tombe et sans nom.

La femme que tout le monde connaissait sous le sobriquet de "Courrier" dans les terres désolées du Mojave, était l'une de ces ambitieuses personnes qui ne comptait pas être un de ces perdants fauchés.

Elle voulait faire de sa vie autre chose qu'une existence de peur, ou chaque jour pourrait être le dernier. Elle voulait vivre sans craindre que chaque jour ne soit le dernier. Elle planifiait de sécuriser Vegas, soit pour elle même, soit pour le compte de la R.N.C.

Mais pour le moment, le Courrier savait qu'elle n'était pas en bonne posture.

May Johnson avait traversé la région de New Vegas dans tous les sens et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été dans une situation aussi périlleuse.

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, elle pouvait. Son esprit la détrompa en lui rappelant cette sinistre nuit sans lune à Goodsprings, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée pieds et poings liés devant Benny et ses mercenaires. Sa dernière course aurait du lui coûter la vie, mais le destin avait eu son mot à dire. L'homme à la chemise à carreaux avait mal visé et la balle qui aurait du la tuer, ne lui avait laissé qu'une profonde cicatrice sur la tempe gauche, désormais masquée par le bandeau noir qui retenait ses cheveux bruns en arrière.

May sortit de ses pensées, se concentrant sur sa position délicate. Cette fois, elle n'était pas devant cet imbécile play-boy arrogant.

Elle se trouvait une fois de plus attachée, mais elle faisait désormais face à Vulpes Inculta et à plusieurs autres gardes de la Légion.

La brune tenta discrètement de se détacher, mais ses gestes firent grincer le chanvre du cordage, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Un nouveau coup de fouet claqua sur ses épaules meurtries, entaillant une nouvelle fois sa tenue de cuir défraîchie et lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas trop remuer.

Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation, déjà ?

Faisant fi de la douleur qui gagnait lentement son corps, elle se remémora la plus grande erreur qu'elle avait fait. Une erreur qui se payerait au prix fort.

Elle avait successivement travaillé pour la République de Nouvelle Californie, Mr House et la Légion de Caesar, au gré de ses humeurs et de ses pulsions.

A force de mentir afin d'obtenir le plus de privilèges possible pour elle, elle avait attiré l'œil vigilant des frumentarii, ces légionnaires doués pour l'infiltration et la récupération d'informations. Leur suspicion n'en avait été qu'augmentée après la mort de leur Empereur et suite à la survie du Président Kimball.

Ils en avaient vite conclu, ce que n'importe quel imbécile aurait compris au passage, qu'elle n'était pas d'une fidélité absolue à la Légion. Pourtant Vulpes avait été très clair sur ce point lors de l'incendie de Nipton. S'il y a bien une chose que Caesar et son armée punissent sévèrement, c'est bien la déloyauté.

Vulpes avait été le premier à se méfier de cette créature féminine qui avait attiré l'attention du maître de la Légion. Il le lui faisait clairement comprendre avec ce regard froid et dédaigneux, comme si elle n'était rien, comme si elle avait autant de valeur que la terre sur laquelle il marchait.

Elle était une femme, ce qui lui avait immédiatement attiré de multiples regards d'hostilité et de dédain, dès son arrivée au Camp. May n'était pas une idiote, elle avait bien compris, au vu des murmures qu'elle avait capté sur son passage, qu'elle n'était pas acceptée.

Sa capture avait été d'une banalité affligeante, puisqu'elle s'était elle même jetée stupidement dans la gueule du loup.

Son erreur avait été d'avoir aidé la R.N.C. une fois de trop. Un des espions infiltrés dans l'armée républicaine, le capitaine Curtis, avait immédiatement fait un rapport à destination de Fortification Hill, prévenant les hommes de la Légion de la traîtrise répétée de May.

Totalement ignorante de ce fait, elle s'était rendue à Cottonwood Cove, avant de remonter lentement le fleuve Colorado et de remettre d'elle même ses armes aux gardes.

Vulnérable, elle s'était rendue comme d'habitude dans la tente de Caesar, ou une mauvaise surprise l'avait attendue.

Plusieurs prétoriens lui avaient sauté dessus, la neutralisant très rapidement.

Elle en avait tout de même tué un, grâce au cran d'arrêt qu'elle dissimulait toujours dans la doublure de sa tenue de cuir.

Si Caesar avait été encore vivant, il aurait sûrement observé la scène avec un détachement glaçant. Hélas pour lui, sa tumeur au cerveau lui avait été fatale, puisqu'elle l'avait achevé en piratant discrètement l'Autobot chirurgical.

Cependant, même avec Caesar mort, la Légion n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle était attendue par les plus hauts responsables de l'armée d'esclaves. Lucius, le chef des prétoriens, Vulpes Inculta, le chef des Frumentarii, ainsi que le légat Lanius se tenaient devant elle. Le dernier avait certes le visage masqué, mais son regard ne devait pas être très différent de ceux que les autres hommes lui adressaient. Au vu du dégoût mêlé de haine, la suite ne s'annonçait pas vraiment sous de meilleures auspices.

- La trahison est sévèrement punie, cracha calmement Lucius, avant de se retourner en dédaignant la femme agenouillée et dont les mains étaient liées. Ainsi, tu travaillais donc réellement pour la R.N.C. ? Tu cachais bien ton jeu, mais j'avais des soupçons depuis la mort du fils de Mars.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit-elle en tremblant, tentant désespérément de sauver sa peau. L'autobot a du ...

Le légat lui décrocha un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, l'incitant à se taire alors qu'elle sentait sa bouche se remplir du goût métallique du sang. Ce taré lui avait éclaté l'os, générant une douleur lancinante.

- Nous n'aurions jamais du faire confiance à cette femme dont les compagnons se battent sous la bannière de l'ours, affirma Lanius.

- Ses crimes contre la Légion méritent une punition exemplaire, affirma Vulpes. Je me chargerais personnellement d'elle, afin d'adresser un message à tous ceux qui se dresseront contre nous.

- Comme tu le désires, frumentarii, répondit le Légat de sa voix caverneuse. Pour l'heure, il est désormais temps pour l'Ouest de connaître la fureur de l'implacable légion.

Le monstre de l'Est sortit de la tente impériale, écartant les deux prétoriens qu'il surpassait de sa présence imposante, allant préparer ses troupes pour la bataille décisive, en vue de conquérir le barrage Hoover et d'écraser l'ours.

May avait vu le regard que Lucius avait clairement adressé à Vulpes et en avait déduit qu'elle allait regretter d'être née. Il était évident que le chef des prétoriens était pressé, mais qu'il voulait qu'elle souffre. Il avait confié cette tache à celui chargé de récupérer les renseignements, l'heure étant désormais à la guerre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fini par se retrouver entre les griffes des négriers sanguinaires de la Légion.

Elle savait que ce qui allait lui arriver pouvait être catalogué dans la catégorie des choses qui étaient pires que la mort.

Elle se rappela brièvement de sa rencontre avec le véritable Mr. House, lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée face à l'homme de chair et d'os, celui qui se cachait derrière un écran depuis près de deux cents ans. L'homme était maintenu en vie, conservé dans un cocon de stase, en prolongeant son existence bien au-delà de la normale. La vue de ce corps si décharné l'avait rendue malade. Fallait-il que cet homme ait eu si peur de disparaître, qu'il s'était volontairement enfermé pendant plus de deux siècles, dirigeant un petit empire par le biais de machines et d'écrans. Il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, tout en assouvissant sa soif de pouvoir qui le rongeait aussi bien que la paranoïa. Il n'était rien qu'un mort en sursis, enfermé sans pouvoir bouger, n'existant que pour diriger Vegas à travers des moniteurs et ses Sécuritrons.

May pensait qu'elle préférait mourir que d'être comme lui. Elle ne voulait pas survivre, elle voulait vivre sa vie pleinement, même si elle n'était pas aussi longue que celle de cet homme.

Mais maintenant, elle allait mourir. Elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, elle s'en doutait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se mettre à espérer, elle implorait toutes les puissances surnaturelles de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Voilà qu'elle s'en remettait au destin, maintenant. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre et dans l'anonymat avait fini par devenir une célébrité locale. Elle était sortie de l'ombre, comme une promesse de changement pour les habitants du Mojave, une lueur d'espoir qui laissait émerger un monde meilleur qu'elle aidait à créer de ses mains. Maintenant, elle allait vite retourner dans l'obscurité. Comme tout le monde, elle serait oubliée tôt ou tard.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment temps pour se livrer à toutes ces considérations philosophiques. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour elle, pour se sortir de cette situation délicate. Elle voulait continuer à courir les terres désolées, à se faire des frayeurs dans les montagnes, à manger au coin du feu, à offrir son aide à ceux la nécessitant. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais c'était la vie.

Vulpes avait donné quelques ordres en latin à un subordonné, qui l'avait salué avant de sortir précipitamment. Elle savait que son cas serait vite abordé, mais elle n'avait aucune hâte. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais elle n'allait pas s'amuser.

Dès que l'homme dont les yeux étaient cachés dans l'ombre portée par la peau de renard en donna l'ordre, les deux prétoriens présents arrachèrent sauvagement la tenue de cuir du courrier du Mojave, l'exposant au regard froid et inquisiteur de Vulpes.

- J'aurais dû te buter à Nipton, cracha t-elle. J'aurais du ...

Un nouveau coup de pied en plein visage la fit taire, alors que son œil droit commençait à enfler. D'ici quelques minutes, elle n'arriverait même plus à l'ouvrir à cause du coquard qui se formait.

Alors, May ne connut plus rien d'autre que la douleur.

Ce fut d'abord la souffrance morale, avec la honte de se voir dénudée et exposée au regard de tous ces porcs qui contemplaient son corps mince, couvert de zébrures et de vieilles blessures. Si l'héroïne du Mojave tenta de se montrer forte au début, en soutenant leurs regards et en ne montrant aucune faiblesse visible, elle céda rapidement lorsque vint la douleur physique.

Elle eut si mal, alors que les coups pleuvaient avec une régularité effrayante, que son esprit lui sembla rapidement déconnecté. Elle remercia tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait lorsqu'elle sombra dans cette seconde réalité ou la douleur semblait étouffée, en particulier lorsqu'elle fut marquée au fer rouge d'une grande croix sur la poitrine, comme il en était d'usage pour les esclaves. Elle ne compta même plus les coups, se recroquevillant en une défense instinctive pour protéger son ventre, alors que les sadiques prenaient plaisir à frapper ces zones sans défense. Elle se demanda avec désespoir pourquoi l'inconscience bénie tardait tant à venir.

Puis tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'elle fut brutalement réveillée par Vulpes, l'ensemble de son corps semblait lui renvoyer le même message de douleur. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir, pas qu'elle puisse voir grand chose. En ouvrant faiblement l'œil gauche, tout lui semblait flou, mais elle comprenait que les choses s'activaient autour d'elle. Les commandants de l'armée se réunissaient et semblaient faire le point sur leur attaque.

D'après ce qu'elle percevait, malgré le bourdonnement persistant dans ses oreilles, la percée de la Légion avait été fulgurante. La R.N.C. avait été submergée par les attaques multiples de ces légionnaires chargeant sans stratégie, avec leurs machettes en avant. Les Boomers étaient restés tranquilles dans leur isolement, les grands Khans avaient coupés les lignes de ravitaillement des Rangers et l'Omerta s'était emparé du Strip.

La Légion avait pris le contrôle théorique du Mojave en seulement quelques heures, leur campagne foudroyante s'étant faite avec un nombre de pertes très élevé de leur coté, même si Lanius ne semblait pas vraiment s'en formaliser.

Lorsque le terrifiant Légat pointa la jeune femme du doigt, elle comprit qu'elle avait encore un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier cependant.

Incapable de marcher depuis qu'ils lui avaient broyé la jambe gauche, elle fut traînée par deux légionnaires dans tout le fort. Au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas encore violée. Cette pensée que les choses pourraient être pires lui permit de tenir durant l'épreuve suivante.

Durant cette courte traversée, elle trouva la douleur insoutenable et ses cris le faisaient comprendre. Entre sa jambe cassée, le soleil brûlant, ses bras tirés sans douceur au point de les disloquer, et sa chair ensanglantée par les coups de bâtons qui râpait sur le sol en lui arrachant un gémissement dès qu'elle heurtait une pierre ou une aspérité, elle trouva le voyage très long.

Si le voyage en radeau fut moins pénible, puisqu'elle n'endura que des insultes ponctuées de rares coups, la traversée des terres désolées fut un véritable cauchemar.

Toujours nue, sans protection et en plein soleil, sa peau ensanglantée brûla rapidement, accroissant encore son calvaire.

Vulpes fut néanmoins assez charitable pour lui donner à boire. Lorsqu'elle fut désaltérée, elle savait que le légionnaire ne faisait pas ça par bonté, elle ne devait pas se leurrer. Ils la maintenaient en vie, parce qu'elle ne devait pas mourir durant le voyage. Elle devait mourir ailleurs, plus tard.

Leur destination finale avait été atteinte en début de matinée, après une nuit de marche forcée. Lorsqu'elle avait été réveillée avec une gifle, elle s'était retrouvée au centre de Freeside, plus précisément sur le grand boulevard qui menait vers l'intérieur fortifié de la cité du jeu et du vice.

Les légionnaires avaient profité de la place pour y rassembler la totalité des habitants. L'immense avenue semblait bondée, comme le Colisée ou se produisaient les combats de fauves ou les exécutions. Les légionnaires présents s'assureraient que les prisonniers et futurs esclaves ne manquent rien de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle allait être le clou du spectacle qu'ils avaient organisés.

Vulpes avait prononcé un charmant discours, avec un ton aussi froid que la glace, dans lequel il montrait la futilité de s'opposer à l'étendard pourpre au taureau d'or. La jeune femme n'écouta pas tout, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ouit cependant quelques mots la concernant, lorsque le frumentarii précisa aussi que le pire crime à ses yeux était la déloyauté et la trahison, ce qu'il châtiait sévèrement.

May Johnson allait servir d'exemple et elle comprit quel serait son sort, lorsqu'elle vit la croix plantée au milieu de la rue, à la vue de tous.

Sa crucifixion fut encore pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait, dans la mesure ou elle avait la peau du dos complètement brûlée et que le moindre contact avec le bois ou les mains des soldats la poussant lui arrachait des hurlements de douleurs. Elle dut monter elle même, comme un porc à l'abattoir, poussée par les soldats qui se resserraient autour d'elle.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de lutter et même si elle l'avait, que pourrait-elle faire ? Elle avait perdu, elle le savait, ça se voyait. Totalement désarmée, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'agir.

Lorsqu'elle fut mise en position et que deux recrues l'attachèrent, elle releva faiblement la tête et vit ces centaines de regards, pleins de pitié, de compassion ou d'horreur. Ces gens avaient eu foi en elle, ils croyaient en sa victoire pour assurer la prospérité, les sauver de la misère et elle avait échoué. A mesure que son regard vide balayait la foule, elle reconnaissait certains de ces visages. Il y avait des membres des Kings, des fuyards de la R.N.C., Mortimer de l'Ultra Luxe, Arcade Gannon, des Disciples de l'Apocalypse, des gosses de Westside et tant d'autres personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé, rencontrés et qui allaient également souffrir par sa faute.

Elle savait que ceux qui ne seraient pas crucifiés allaient être condamnés à une abjecte vie de servitude.

Ses tortionnaires poussèrent le vice à accomplir la sentence telle qu'elle était réellement pratiquée jadis dans l'Antiquité Romaine. Ils avaient renoncé à l'attacher sur la croix avec des cordes, comme ils l'avaient fait à Nipton, ils l'avaient clouée comme un papillon.

Lorsque les pointes de métal avaient déchiré la chair des poignets et de son seul pied valide, elle avait hurlé comme jamais, tandis que plus d'une personne avait vomi.

Cet abominable spectacle serait très dissuasif, puisque May mettrait des heures à mourir. Tous pourraient voir ce corps ensanglanté et couverts de blessures s'affaisser lentement, à mesure que la soif et la fatigue allaient la gagner. La tension sur les muscles de ses bras tireraient le reste de son corps, rendant sa respiration de plus en plus difficile. May compenserait en se redressant sur son unique jambe utilisable, mais les crampes se feraient de plus en plus douloureuses, de même que celles au niveau des muscles des épaules, des pectoraux et des intercostaux, au point qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir et qu'elle se laisserait tomber. Alors, le poids de son corps tirerait sur son diaphragme, l'empêchant lentement de respirer et provoquant la mort par asphyxie.

L'alternance entre les crampes et l'étouffement serait lente, puisqu'une personne en bonne santé mettrait environ deux jours à mourir sous ce soleil de plomb. Heureusement pour elle, son état était affaibli à cause de ses multiples blessures, ce qui lui permettrait d'abréger sa mise à mort.

La Légion avait tout de même commis une erreur.

Dans leur hâte de contrôler le territoire et d'adresser un message clair aux habitants, ils n'avaient pas sécurisés tous les toits de la ville.

C'était pourtant sur l'un des bâtiments ruinés, qu'un sniper isolé avait installé son poste de tir.

L'ancien tireur d'élite du 1er de Reco, Craig Boone, avait assisté à toute la mise en scène.

Il haïssait la Légion depuis la mort de sa femme Carla et de son enfant à naître. Il avait été impuissant à la sauver et avait préféré l'abattre à distance pour lui épargner l'esclavage. Il ne s'était jamais remis de cette perte et avait toujours voulu faire payer le coupable, ce qu'il avait pu faire grâce à May.

Maintenant, le passé semblait se répéter.

Sa partenaire et amie était juste là, à moins d'une centaine de mètres. Elle était si proche, mais en même temps si loin et il ne pouvait plus l'aider.

A travers la lunette de son fusil, il voyait nettement ce visage ensanglanté et boursouflé par les coups, alors que les larmes de douleur coulaient ensuite vers cette mâchoire fracturée et cette langue rapeuse et assoiffée.

Le reste du corps était couverts de cicatrices récentes, alors que des lambeaux de peau avaient été déchirés et que sa poitrine était défigurée par cette croix infamante.

En bref, l'état de May était abject. L'expression sur son visage semblait implorer n'importe qui de l'achever sans attendre.

Boone ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de prendre son souffle et d'ajuster son tir. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, tandis que les gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front dégarni, il appuya sur la gâchette, épargnant ainsi à May une longue agonie.

Lorsque la crucifiée entendit ce claquement si familier d'un fusil de sniper de calibre .308 retentir dans la rue silencieuse, elle ressentit une brusque impression de soulagement. Une seconde après, la balle perforante entrait entre ses deux yeux, mettant un terme à son agonie. Alors que tout le monde était stupéfait par ce retournement de situation, un second tir retentit ensuite, atteignant Vulpes à la tête.

Boone continua son œuvre de mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une balle. Il s'était juré que la Légion ne l'aurait pas vivant.

Durant les mois suivants, les rares personnes qui traversaient Freeside devaient immanquablement passer devant cette croix solitaire, dont le corps supplicié avait été vite nettoyé par les charognards qui volaient autour, indifférents à l'existence des hommes qui s'agitaient en dessous.

La victoire éclair de la Légion fut cependant de courte durée.

Minée par les crises de succession internes entre Lucius, Lanius et Lupus Inculta, les rivalités entre les soldats des différents corps, l'envie de liberté des nouveaux esclaves, la guérilla menée par les gangs tenant à leur indépendance comme les Poudriers ou les Grands Khans, les troupes de la Légion furent vite balayées par la contre-offensive de la R.N.C. et sa supériorité technique manifeste.

Quant à la figure du Courrier, elle devint une icône locale de l'indépendance et de la résistance à l'oppression. Moins d'un an après sa mort, après la fuite de la Légion loin à l'est du Colorado, elle fut enfin décrochée de sa croix et enterrée à Freeside, au milieu de ces terres qu'elle avait tant cherché à défendre.

Quant à la R.N.C. elle continua à pacifier les Terres Désolées du Mojave, avant de poursuivre son extension pour restaurer l'ordre républicain d'avant guerre.

Cependant, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle referait face à l'Enclave et à la Légion, parce que l'histoire des hommes est une lutte perpétuelle pour la survie.

Et la guerre ne meurt jamais.


End file.
